


Lets Go Out With A Bang!

by dino_1470



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, LGBTQ, OCs - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_1470/pseuds/dino_1470
Summary: 9 Crewmates, 1 Impostor, family is important, but so is surviving...In a crew of 10, 1 Impostor is killing. The Crewmates were like family, taking each other in and working together but once the killings begin, people don't know who to trust.3 dead, 7 remain...
Kudos: 1





	Lets Go Out With A Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> so, this fic is just for my enjoyment and I've never written anything serious so please don't criticize me too much .w.
> 
> this fic is just among us ocs trying to do their jobs on the ship, 'family' getting into fights about who the impostor is and nobody trusting anyone anymore just results in more deaths @-@ ...
> 
> lgbtqia+ characters represented by an lgbtqia+ writer!! female/enby/genderfluid characters are mentioned in this fic, if you have a problem with that get out and do not post hate in the comments i dont have time for you

Alex was working on their tasks.

They had been extremely stressed out, not wanting to get voted out Alex was sure to be on high alert. Kara had accused them the day before but thankfully nobody believed her. The teens had only been on the ship for a week and there was already three Crewmates dead. 

Several months ago Alex, Ivy, Corbin, Moon, Kara and Hazel had been informed they would be sent off to space with four other Crewmates. Little did they know, there would be an Impostor among them. The six of them had been best friends since they met, they all grouped together and cared for each other like family.  
Now, they all were fighting against one another, the Impostor was tearing their family apart.

Alex was diverting power to weapons. They turned around and spotted Corbin walking into electrical with them. The girl eyed them cautiously, reaching to upload data. The teens eyed each other, trying to focus on their tasks.

"Listen I-"

"No. I'm not grouping with you. You were the only one who didn't have an alibi at the last kill, and your past excuses were weak."

Alex sighed, nodding slowly. "Okay. Sorry for bothering you." They muttered, leaving the room to go to their next task.


End file.
